


Office Interlude

by Khylara



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melvin has wonderful news, but why isn't Carter happy about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene. Takes place after the first press conference when Hoover introduces Mel to the reporters

Melvin Purvis walked into the deserted Washington offices of the Bureau of Investigation, a huge grin on his face. The day had been spent in a whirlwind of meetings with Hoover and facing down reporters; now he just wanted to share his news with the man who mattered most to him. “Carter! Are you still here?”

 

“Back here,” Purvis followed the voice to a small, glass-enclosed cubicle in the very back. He found Carter Baum with his back to the door, thumbing through a filing cabinet. “How did your meeting with Hoover go?” he asked, not turning around.

 

Purvis took off his fedora and put it on the nearby coat rack. “Chicago.”

 

Carter turned to face the older man, a confused look on his face. “What?”

 

“Hoover gave me Chicago,” Purvis clarified, his jacket joining his hat on the rack.   “Special Agent in Charge – resources, offices, a team of agents. Everything. He wants me in charge of catching Dillinger.”The joy in his voice was evident as he continued, gesturing wildly as he moved around the small room. “He’s become an embarrassment to law enforcement and a danger to innocent civilians, Hoover said. Wants his best man on the case and he has every confidence in me to get the job done.” He sprawled into the wooden chair sitting in the corner by the door. “He even asked me to call him J.E.”

 

“That’s…that’s wonderful, Mel.” Carter turned back around, not wanting Purvis to see the look on his face. “When does he want you to leave?”

 

“By the end of the week at the very latest. He wants the office up and running by month’s end.” Purvis cocked his head, finally noticing how quiet the younger man was. “What’s wrong?”

 

Carter didn’t turn around. “Nothing’s wrong. Why do you ask?”

 

“Because there is. I know you; you’re not usually so quiet.” Getting up, Purvis walked over to Carter and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned the other man around enough to see the look on his face. “I thought you’d be happy about this.”

 

“I am happy for you,” Carter said, closing the file drawer with a slam as he turned away. “You’ve finally got it – a chance to shine under Hoover’s eyes and do some good in the meantime. What you’ve always wanted.”

 

It took a moment for Purvis to understand just why Carter seemed so angry about something that should have been so positive for both of them, but when he did he mentally kicked himself. “Carter, this isn’t just for me. You’d be second in command. It’s for both of us.”

 

Carter glared at the older man, the look on his face a combination of anger and hurt. “Is it? I’m not the one Hoover looks at whenever we’re in the same room.” He turned away again. 

 

_He thinks I’m going to leave him behind,_ Melvin realized, finally figuring out what the hurt tone and the slumping shoulders meant.  _How could he think such a thing?_  Granted, the two of them hadn’t been together all that long, and they spent much of their time pretending they weren’t because of their jobs and society in general, but couldn’t Carter see the truth?

 

But then Purvis remembered just what kind of man J Edgar Hoover was and he suddenly understood all of his lover’s fears and doubts.  _He’s destroyed people’s lives with just a whisper of a word,_  the older man remembered.  _And just by reaching out his hand he gets what he wants. Carter thinks he can’t fight that. And he might be right._  A determined look suddenly crossed Melvin’s face.  _But I can. And I can do it right now._

 

Very gently, Purvis turned the younger man around so that they were facing each other. “Carter, look at me, please?”

 

Carter shook his head, keeping his head down and his eyes closed. “Just say it, Mel,” he said, his voice soft and full of defeat. “Say it and get it over with.”

 

“All right, then.” Purvis cupped his lover’s face in his hands. “I don’t want J Edgar Hoover. I never have, and I never will. And if he feels that for me…well, he’s just going to have to keep wanting, because I wouldn’t touch him like that for anything in the world.” He brushed his fingers over Carter’s face. “You’re the only one I want, Carter. I love you.”

 

Carter looked up, staring at him for a long moment before wrapping his arms around Melvin and burying his face in his broad shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he managed to get out, choking on the words. “I shouldn’t have doubted…but this…and the rumors…”

 

“I know.” Melvin buried a kiss in his lover’s dark hair. “And Lord knows I don’t tell you enough. Hiding how I feel, even from you…it’s gotten too easy.” He pulled away enough to meet Carter’s dark eyes with his own blue ones. “But I do love you. And I want you to come to Chicago with me. I can’t do this without you.”

 

A small smile crossed Carter’s face. “Yes, you can.”

 

“I don’t want to.” There was a pause. “I need you, Carter. Not just to be my second in command…but to keep me sane. To be you.” He reached up and brushed a lock of dark hair out of Carter’s eyes. “Please…come with me.”

 

“Of course I’m coming with you. If you think I’m letting the man I love go off to a big city like Chicago all by himself…” He didn’t finish, catching the return of Melvin’s grin for only a moment before he was pulled into a hard, tongue-tangling kiss.

 

Carter forced himself to break the kiss a moment later. “Mel…don’t,” he breathed. He bit back a sigh as Melvin began nuzzling his ear; it was a weak spot that the older man often exploited when they were in private. “We can’t. Not here. Anyone could walk in.”

 

“Everyone’s gone for the evening. Even the janitor,” Purvis corrected, his voice a husky whisper. “And I locked the door behind me. We’re safe.” He began trailing kisses down Carter’s neck, pausing to lick at a pulse point. “You really want to say no, darlin’?”

 

Carter clutched at his lover’s shoulders, the sound of Purvis’ southern accent combined with the rarely used endearment making him weak in the knees. “Don’t want to,” he managed to get out, cupping Purvis’ face in his hands and dragging it up for another kiss. “Have to. If Hoover finds out…we could lose everything.”

 

To Carter’s surprise, Melvin let out a soft chuckle. “Oh, I don’t think so.” When Carter’s brow wrinkled in confusion, he continued. “After the reporters let me go I went back to his office. I wanted to thank him personally for putting his faith in me, assure him that I’d do all I could to catch Dillinger and his gang. When I got there, I was about to knock when I saw that the door was ajar enough for me to catch a glimpse of him and Tolson.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Tolson was sitting in one of the wooden chairs in front of Hoover’s desk and J.E…he was on his knees in front of him…doing what I so like to do to you.” He licked his lips for emphasis.

 

Carter’s eyes went wide. “Then the rumors…”

 

“Are apparently true,” Melvin finished with a nod. “And if he even thinks of trying to blackmail me for sleeping with a man I plan to do the same. He has far more to lose than I do.” Reaching behind him, he closed the cubicle’s glass door. “Now…are you through with saying no? Or do I need to do a little more convincing for you to say yes?”

 

Carter raised an eyebrow. “What in the world has gotten into you, Mel?” In the past, Purvis had confined his advances to the bedroom of their small apartment late at night with the lights out. Carter hadn’t liked it, but had understood the necessity of secrecy. This recklessness was something entirely new.

 

The older man shrugged. “Honestly? I don’t quite know.” There was a pause. “Maybe…maybe I’m just tired of hiding. Tired of lying to everyone who matters.”

 

“You don’t lie to me,” Carter said softly. “And you don’t hide, either. Well…no more than you have to. And I understand that. I don’t like it any more than you do, but I understand why we have to.” He gave Melvin a lingering kiss before glancing at the closed door. “Are you sure everyone’s gone?”

 

Purvis nodded. “Said good-bye to the janitor on my way up here and the halls are dark. And I did lock the main office door and turn off the lights behind me. If someone does see this one on, they won’t be able to get in.” There was a pause as he reached up and loosened Carter’s tie. “But I’m fairly sure there’s no one else here.”

 

“Except Hoover and Tolson,” Carter said as he did the same. “And from what you said, they’re busy.”

 

“They are.” Tossing Carter’s tie on the desk behind him, Melvin’s fingers lingered on his partner’s shirt buttons. “So…”

 

Smiling, Carter took his lover’s hands in his, kissing his fingers before planting them squarely on his ass. “So I’m through saying no.” Twining his own fingers through Melvin’s hair, Carter pulled him into another kiss.

 

The kiss lengthened and intensified as the two men fought to undo buttons and push cloth aside. Melvin sighed as Carter’s fingers brushed across his chest, leaving trails of heat behind. “Carter…love your hands on me.”

 

“Love yours on me.” The younger man gasped as Purvis thumbed one of his nipples erect. “God, Mel…good. So damn good…”

 

“Tell me what you want and it’ll be even better.” Melvin whispered into the other man’s ear, nipping the lobe for good measure. “Do you want me to touch you? Like this?” He rubbed the bulge in Carter’s pants, causing the younger man to squirm in his arms. “Or would you rather have me on my knees with my mouth on you…my tongue licking every inch until you spend down my throat?” He played with Carter’s zipper for a moment before slowly, teasingly pulling it down and reaching inside. “Or do you have something else in mind?” Purvis’ blue eyes glittered in the dim light. “I’ll do anything you ask.”

 

It took a moment for Carter to gather his scattered thoughts, but when he finally did, he made his wishes clear. “In me,” he breathed, thrusting his hips against Melvin’s for emphasis. “I want you in me.”

 

Melvin froze, his eyes wide. “Carter…darlin’, are you sure?” he finally asked. They had gotten as far as teasing each other with tentative fingers in their time together, but both men had been too unsure about things to go further.

 

Carter nodded, pressing his entire body against Melvin’s. “More than sure. In fact, I’d say it’s about damn time.” He nuzzled Purvis’ ear, drawing a sigh out of the older man. “I want to be fucked by the Special Agent in Charge of Chicago.”

 

Growling, Purvis picked Carter up and planted him on top of the wooden desk, kissing him fiercely as he pushed everything off it with one sweep of his hand. “Need something,” he gasped as he pulled at Carter’s pants with one hand, not wanting to let him go for even a moment. “To make it easier for you. I’m not going to hurt you, Carter.”

 

“You won’t. You couldn’t,” Carter managed to get out even as he reached to pull open a desk drawer. He pressed a jar into Melvin’s hand. “Will this work do you think?”

 

Melvin glanced at the label – McCoy’s hair pomade – and nodded. Quickly unscrewing the lid, he coated two fingers with the gel and slid his hand in between Carter’s legs. “Tell me if I hurt you,” he murmured as he carefully began to work one finger in.

 

A whimper escaped Carter as he arched into the older man’s touch. “Please,” he begged, the whimper turning into a low, throaty groan as Purvis eased another finger in. “God, Mel…please…”

 

“It’s all right. I’ve got you.” Melvin murmured, brushing kisses along Carter’s jaw as he carefully moved his fingers in and out. “Just want to make sure you’re ready for me.” A chuckle escaped him as Carter’s fumbling hands undid his belt and pants, pushing them off him. “My, you’re impatient.”

 

“Tired of waiting,” Carter gasped as he dug into the jar of pomade. Quickly spreading the gel over Melvin’s erection, he wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist. “Want to be yours.”

 

“You already are. And I’m yours.” He pulled Carter into another kiss as he slowly entered him.

 

Once he was all the way in, Melvin rested his forehead against Carter’s for a moment. “Lord, you feel good,” he murmured, planting a kiss near his lover’s temple. “Perfect for me…you okay, darlin’?”

 

Carter wrapped his arms around Melvin’s neck, pulling him into another hungry kiss. “Just do it already…for God sakes…” He cried out, arching into his partner’s thrusts as his eyes closed. “Right…right there…”

 

“Like this?” Melvin thrust again and was rewarded with another choked off cry. “That’s it, Carter. Look at me.” He brushed his fingers over the younger man’s face before moving lower. “Open your eyes, darlin’. I want you to watch me do this.”

 

Carter’s dark eyes flickered open in time to see Purvis’ hand wrap around his cock and begin to stroke it. The combined feeling of his lover’s caressing fingers and hard cock deep inside him proved to be too much; burying his face in Melvin’s shoulder, Carter let out a shaky little moan and came.

 

Melvin held his lover’s shuddering body close, steadying him as he continued to thrust. “I’ve got you,” he murmured, his own orgasm building with every move he made. “So good, darlin’. Love you…I love you.” Letting out a low groan, he managed one last thrust before coming deep inside Carter.

 

They clung to each other after, calming one another with whispered words and gentle touches. Carter let out a whimper of protest as Melvin slipped out of him. “Mel...no…”

 

“Shh, it’s all right,” Melvin whispered as he pulled his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and cleaned them both up as best he could. “I’m got you, darlin’. Right here.” He brushed the younger man’s hair back enough to kiss his temple. “Love you. You okay?”

 

“Love you,” Carter sighed, a smile appearing on his face as he looked up. “And I’m fine. Wonderful.” He gave Melvin a lingering kiss. “In fact…I was wondering if we can do that again.”

 

Melvin’s eyebrows shot up. “Now?” At Carter’s eager nod, Purvis grinned as well. “Well…I’m not sure about all that. I mean, I think we should go to the drugstore first and get something a little more proper than hair pomade before we go any further. Eating something in the meantime might be an idea as well. I wouldn’t want you passing out on me because of hunger.” Chuckling at the frown on the younger man’s face, Melvin kissed his pouting lips. “Besides…I think it’s about time the Special Agent in charge of Chicago got fucked by his second in command.”

 

Melvin Purvis caught a glimpse of the brightest smile he had ever seen before he was pulled into a kiss that effectively silenced him for the time being.

.


End file.
